Teardrops on my Guitar
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: “If I should have known, I should not have had fallen in love with him” –Sakura Haruno-


**This is my first SasuSaku fanfic and songfic. I hope you like it! ~^.^~**

**The story is in Sakura's P.O.V.**

**SUMMARY: "**_**If I should have known, I should not have had fallen in love with him" –**_**Sakura Haruno-**

**

* * *

**

Teardrops on my Guitar

Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

'_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without'_

**…**

"Wait 'till you meet her!" Sasuke said, excitedly.

"Wow. I can't wait…" I said back boredly.

Sasuke looked at me. "Aren't you going to be at least happy?"

"But I am!" I say to him, totally switching my mood.

"Really?" Sasuke said. "I'm so happy!"

_What did he see in her?_

_Why her and not me?_

**~XOXO~**

_'Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do'_

**…**

I decided to confront him about his feelings towards the girl before I meet her.

"Do you really love her?" I ask.

"I do." He said proudly. It made me feel hurt.

"Why do you say that you love her?"

"Because…" He started. "…She's got everything I want in a girl."

Now _that _really stabbed my heart.

**~XOXO~**

_  
'Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do'_

**…**

"Sakura…" The just hearing my name made me feel like I wanted to melt. But I couldn't anymore…

"S—Sasuke…?" I said and stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

I slightly frowned but then smiled before anyone could see. "Oh…You're…girlfriend…?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said proudly. "I'd like you to meet Ino Yamanaka."

The blonde girl beside him waved. "Hi."

I waved too and even managed to smile a bit. The couple didn't get that I was upset because the two were too happy to notice. "Haruno, Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." His girlfriend replied. "I hope we become good friends."

"**Cha! You wish! You're stealing **_**my **_**Sasu-kun!" **This time, my inner self wanted to take over but I stopped it before it could get out of my head. "I…I hope so too!" I said as I did a fake-but-hardly-noticeable smile.

"It's good that you two get along." Sasuke said.

"**NO WE'RE NOT GETTING ALONG AND WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO!" **My inner self once again screamed from inside my head. "Yeah."

"Sasu-kun?" Ino said and tugged Sasuke's sleeve

"**YOU WITCH! I'M THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO CALL HIM THAT!" **

"Hn?"

"Aren't you going to ask her something?"

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head. "We were going to that festival down town. Want to come?"

'I—I'm sorry but…" As much as Iwanted to go, I felt like I doesn't want to. "…I have somewhere else to go to." I lied.

Sasuke frowned. "That's too bad."

"Maybe some other time."

"Okay…" Sasuke said. " Come on, Ino. Let's go!"

Ino clung unto Sasuke's left arm and then turned to me. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too…" I replied.

"We should get going." Sasuke interrupted and looked at his watch. "We'd better go now or we might get home late.

"Okay!" The blonde girl said excitedly. "Bye Sakura!"

"Bye…"

With that, the two left.

I felt like my heart were torn pieces just watching them leave _together_ and also went on my way.

**~XOXO~**

_'So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do'_

**…**

Sasuke's not joining me anymore because most of the time he's with _her._ I would eat lunch alone only to see them feeding each other a few tables from mine. And I don't see him as often as he used to.

I felt like he was ignoring me. But it was my fault actually. If I just hadn't separated from them…It _was _my decision anyway…

I guess I should really give up on him. He already seems so happy with her. And she seems to be happy with him too. I should be happy for them as well.

_Maybe I should not have let my heart wander freely._

_Maybe I should not have made myself be blinded by love._

_Maybe…just maybe…if I should have known, I should not have had fallen in love with him_.

**~XOXO~**

_  
'He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see'_

**…**

It's good to know that Sasuke finally asked me to hang out with him. Without his girl friend of course.

We tried to catch up with each other but then again, Sasuke was always talking about _her_.

I started to feel uncomfortable with the subject but still tried to listen.

Just then, Sasuke stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I ask.

Sasuke looked at me. "Most of the time, when I talk about Ino endlessly, people get annoyed."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied, his tone filled with disappointment. "…do you get annoyed too?"

"No I don't." I lied. It was so much better than telling the truth and also there is the fact that he might get hurt. "And it's only normal to be like that when you're in love."

And to think that I was saying this to the man I _love_!

"You seem to know a lot about love..." Sasuke said, his face looking with mischief.

I blushed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I think _you're_ in love!" He said to tease me. "Who's the lucky man?"

I really wanted to tell him it was him but then again, decided against it.

"No I'm not!" I lied again. "It's just that…I wanted to help you…that's all…"

"You know, Sakura…" Sasuke started. "…You're really a good friend."

She tried to smile just for the sake of him but in the inside, she was hurt that he didn't feel the same as she did. "Th-thanks."

* * *

**Ami:**** Heartbreaker! I can't believe I made Sasuke oblivious of Sakura's love!**

**Ino: ****And kind OOC too…**

**Ami:**** How about Sakura?**

**Ino:**** She **_**said **_**she was giving up on him then why is she still trying?**

**Ami:**_**That **_**I don't know.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Please don't forget to leave a review! ~^.^~**

**Love you Lots!**

**-Ami Sano- (This is just my cover-up name)**

**PS: Who would be kind enough to check for my grammar mistakes? I was in so much hurry to finish it and hadn't had the time to reread it.**


End file.
